


无色透明

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Public Sex, fem! yuta, imaginary war background
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *战争背景，完全虚构与现实无关，勿上升真人*微昀悠*ooc，有轻微暴力情节，不是清水不是清水不是清水*第一章灵感来源于wb那个“麦茶pao”的梗（）





	无色透明

伊丽莎白

仙人掌

夏花火

水中毒

绽放于大地的旋律

无色透明

伊丽莎白

黄仁俊从学校里回到家得时候已经晚上八点多了，他把书包扔在玄关的地板上，看到李东赫叉着手靠在厨房门边一脸严肃地望着他。

“你又晚回来了。”

他的语气里透露着明显的不悦。现在不是太平的时代，这样也没什么奇怪的，如果再晚一点他可能真的会以为黄仁俊被哪个兵抓走了。

黄仁俊只是不满地摇摇头，径直进了里屋，包都忘在了家门口。李东赫提着他的包进了房间，包的拉链松了一点，从隔层里掉出来一条碎花裙子。

黄仁俊的表情迅速冻结，李东赫拎起那条裙子在空中晃了晃，然后一脸冰冷地望向黄仁俊，

“哪里来的？”

换做以前，没开战的时候，李东赫这句话应该是用玩味的语气说出来的，但是他已经预见到了一些即将发生的不可细说的灾厄，任何来路不明的玩意儿都可能要了这两个男孩的命。

黄仁俊嘟囔着“拿多的玩偶熊问悠子换的”，从李东赫手里抢过裙子，然后在自己身上比了比。李东赫紧绷的脸舒展开来。悠子是隔壁蔬菜店老板的女儿，应该对黄仁俊有点好感，

“就这么对待姑娘的真心？原来你还好这口啊”李东赫干脆在榻榻米上盘腿坐下，黄仁俊用力地摇摇头，

“我只把她当姐姐看，你知道我只喜欢你一个”

突如其来的表白让李东赫的脸刷地红了大半，黄仁俊噗嗤一声笑起来，套上裙子左右转了转，

“好看吗？你不是一直说想和女孩子打炮来着，今天就把我当成女孩子啊？虽然我没胸也没有那个地方……”

李东赫腾地跳起来往后退，一脸嫌恶地看了一眼黄仁俊，这小子知道自己在说什么吗？他有生以来第一次觉得黄仁俊非常，可怕，可怕到他难以想象的地步，

但是黄仁俊不给他机会，一步步逼近他，他发现自己面对女装的黄仁俊竟然真的可耻地有反应了，不等他跑路就被黄仁俊按在了松软的床垫上，男性的部位抵在一起，

这套房子本来是最普通的西式格局，小城沦陷以后，当局规定家家户户必须有一间屋子改装为和式，黄仁俊的房间最小，就当选了，但是他好像也不在意，每天悠然自得地窝在被炉里吃橘子，李东赫还总觉得改造以后这间房总有一股莫名的香味，不知道是哪里来的，夏天到了，这股香味就更加浓烈了。

黄仁俊微红的漂亮的脸蛋在他跟前五公分处，他真是很漂亮，是那种跨越性别的漂亮，在学校也没少被告白，全被他婉拒了，这么好看这么温柔可爱的黄仁俊怎么看上又黑脾气又差又一肚子坏水的自己的呢，李东赫想不明白，只知道现在自己的小东赫被黄仁俊软软的手握着，

要死了，

他弓起身子去开电风扇，这种天不开电扇打炮会热死的，黄仁俊已经亲了上来，唇舌交缠在一起，不一会儿李东赫的裤子就被踢到了一边，褐色的腿和乳白色的腿叠在一块像学校发的牛奶夹心巧克力，黄仁俊喜欢吃，每次都吃了自己的又去抢李东赫的，到最后李东赫总会给他一半甚至一整块，

这个时候黄仁俊就笑了，笑的特别开心，笑的李东赫的整个世界都亮了，感觉怎么都无所谓了，这个世界不美好，但是黄仁俊美好，这样就够了。

黄仁俊以一种半趴半跪的姿势伏在床垫上，李东赫扶着性器挺入的时候他闷哼了一声，不管做了多少次，还是很难，刚进去的时候，怎么会这么紧，他忍着不适感紧紧地拽着床单咬着下唇，被李东赫掰开嘴，

“舒服就叫出来，我的小公主”

入戏很快啊这小子，虽然应该骂他几句，黄仁俊也不害臊了，跟着李东赫顶弄的频率一声声地浪叫起来，他们家的老房子墙壁薄，隔音效果并不好，窗还开着，两人也不管，淡黄色的碎花裙子被撩到背上，露出了比手臂略白的胸脯，李东赫贴在黄仁俊身后，一只手抚弄着黄仁俊的下身，另一只手腾出来揉搓着他立起的乳头，怀里的男孩叫的更软更甜了，有那么一瞬间李东赫恍惚了，觉得自己真的在干一个女孩子，

八月中的天气燥热难耐，电风扇开到最大也没法完全驱散暑热，做了一会儿李东赫就开始哼哼唧唧地撒着娇抱怨，黄仁俊打了他一下，李东赫还是磨磨唧唧的一副快要哭了的样子，

“真的好热嘛……要中暑了，再这么下去，呜……而且好渴……”

“忍着。”

“不要嘛……东赫会死掉的哦，真的会死掉哦，仁俊想看你的宝贝就这么渴死吗……”

拿这个家伙一点办法也没有，黄仁俊无奈地摇了摇头，推了下李东赫让他退出来，然后爬起来走到厨房，不一会儿端了杯麦茶回到屋内。

“谢谢宝宝，”李东赫眨眨眼，“看到宝宝这么好东赫又不渴了，嘻嘻嘻”

“你他妈……”黄仁俊气得踹了李东赫的下面一脚，对方吃痛地马上跪地求饶，抱着黄仁俊的腿让他回来，怎么会有这么让人火大的人，当初自己怎么看上个这么难缠的主儿——话虽这么说，黄仁俊并没有真的后悔，他从来不对自己做的决定感到后悔，每个决定无论是对是错总有一天会显示出它的价值，这还是李东赫告诉他的。

他回到床垫上，床单已经皱皱巴巴的，他干脆把裙子脱下来扔到旁边，现在两个人都是赤身裸体的了，穿裙子的女孩子好像突然消失了，但是又好像没有消失，李东赫看着黄仁俊觉得晕晕乎乎的，把他瘦小柔软的肉体抱在怀里，仰躺下来，

黄仁俊坐在他身上把他的性器重新吃了进去，脸上露出隐忍而色情的表情，像是一部最高级的法国情色片，上次在学校录像厅偷偷看的那部的女主角叫啥来着…伊丽莎白，哦，对，伊丽莎白，不知怎么的感觉这名字和黄仁俊很配，如果他是姑娘的话就应该叫这种名字吧，纯洁却多情，

“以后叫你伊丽莎白吧”

“说什么胡话呢…”

做爱时候的气话总能蒙上一层情欲的迷雾，真是太令人心醉了，临近高潮的黄仁俊腰塌下来，汗涔涔的上身伏到李东赫同样被汗搞得黏糊糊的身上，贴合在一起的两具身体，放在角落的凉麦茶，阳台上挂着的风铃，窗外的蝉鸣，一切都是平常的样子，

李东赫满满地射在了套子里，从身上抽下来打了个结，提起来看了一眼，里面的精液又浓又多，在旁边穿衣服的黄仁俊嘲笑他是多久没做了，自己也很久没解决过了吗，李东赫白了他一眼，骂道，废话真多，下次我不戴套了看你还瞎逼逼，

他怎么告诉黄仁俊，没有他现在自己都没办法让自己高潮了。

仙人掌

李东赫歪着头趴在银行柜台上签字，然后抱着一袋钞票出了门。每个月的生活费都是一个叫“敏亨哥”的在海军服役的人打给他们的，是他的堂哥，只在年纪很小的时候见过他一面，家庭聚会，也没说几句话，后来李东赫搬到了济州岛，李敏亨去了军校，就再也没见过了，不过他经常发电报回来，问候他和黄仁俊，

“东赫，你好呀，我是敏亨，有没有好好吃饭睡觉？最近我在墨西哥出外勤，这里好多仙人掌，甚至被当地人拿来做菜，很神奇吧？下次我也想试试看好不好吃，不过这次太忙了，仁俊和悠子一家也好吗？代我问他们好，下次回来给你带零食和新衣服。李敏亨。”

仙人掌做菜…难以想象，李东赫望着教室外面，这个世界真的很大，有好多自己没去过的地方，好多不知道的事，他又开始羡慕敏亨哥，自己像他一样能到处跑就好了，哪怕是看看也很有意思啊，

黄仁俊注意到自己的同桌又在开小差，悄悄地拍了他一下，李东赫才回过神来，对方的膝盖靠了过来，蹭蹭他的大腿，李东赫突然觉得自己又要勃起了。

“在上课，等下”

“我还什么也没做呢，是你心急吧”

还真是，每次日语课的时候总是觉得很无聊，不想听课，又怕被老师抓到，他想了想，举起手，

“老师，我想去上厕所，可以吗？”

果然，没过多久黄仁俊也溜出来了，李东赫给他开门，两个人在残疾人厕所里脱掉对方的裤子，不一会儿上衣也脱掉了，黄仁俊蹲下来抱住李东赫直而细的腿，含住他硬挺的性器，李东赫舒服地差点叫出声，然后捂住了嘴，

被发现就完了，不只是处分的事，他小心地让自己不发出声，黄仁俊什么时候口活这么好了，好的他要当场去世了，太爽了，光是口交就这么爽，没过多久他就射在了黄仁俊嘴里，黄仁俊张开殷红的嘴，给他看口腔里的浓厚的精液，

“吐掉吐掉”李东赫催他，他吐在马桶里，然后合上马桶盖，坐上去，张开腿，露出私处，

“东赫操我”

妈的……这一记直球打的李东赫晕头转向，他扒着黄仁俊的大腿狠狠地顶了进去，也没有润滑，也没有套，就这样硬生生地干进去了，黄仁俊咬着下唇，把疼痛全部咽进肚子里，

不适感很快被快感取代，他没法不泄出细而尖的呻吟，李东赫干脆吻住他，一个湿润而乱糟糟的吻，这样就不会让别人听见了——偶尔有人进来，也很快就走了，没有发现有两个学生在最大的隔间里疯狂地不顾一切地做爱，

黄仁俊要哭了，不能叫出声竟然成了让他如此生不如死的事情，这是他们第一次在外面做，他发誓也是最后一次了，李东赫的东西在穴里凶猛地搅动，他有一种胃也要被顶穿的错觉，眼泪滴滴答答落了一脸，可怜兮兮地哀求着，

“东赫……不行了……饶了我……”

“叫我哥哥就饶了你”这小子现在也不忘使坏。

“哥哥……哥哥……呜……不要了……”

李东赫低吼一声，射在里面。黄仁俊站起来打开马桶盖，把流出来的精液排进里面。

还是挺方便的，他想，但是真是太要命了，下次再也不在外头精虫上脑了。

他们若无其事地回去上课，没人管他们，都在各忙各的，原来已经是自习时间了，李东赫低头悄悄问黄仁俊还好吗，黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，

腰都快断了你问我，你还有脸问，滚。

教室里的打闹声越来越大，直到路过的督导进来骂了几句才消停下来，黄仁俊李东赫就读的这所学校原来是教会学校，被占领以后改成了普通中学，几乎都是本地的学生，这也难怪，日本人都在河对面的义塾上学，来了不得被这帮虎小子打趴。

李东赫自己在相对粗陋的环境长大，这种事见得多了，甚至参与过被全校通报批评的群架，黄仁俊就不一样了，本来不来韩国可以在吉林好好地过小地主的日子，结果战争爆发以后所有出境的路线都被封锁，家也回不了，李东赫总是很愧疚，黄仁俊却说，这里也是他的家。只要有李东赫的地方哪里都是家。

李东赫跟黄仁俊说仙人掌，他惊讶地看了一眼李东赫，然后回到自己的作业本上。

过了几分钟他抬起头，问李东赫，

“下次一起去吃仙人掌吧。”

李东赫点点头，尽管这是一辈子都不太可能实现的愿望。

夏花火

日本人把他们的习俗也带来了岛上，夏日祭，花火——就是烟花，还有浴衣。黄仁俊穿上悠子给他缝的新浴衣，浅黄色的印着薄荷绿的叶子，像一颗柠檬，李东赫看得入迷了，自己的棕色条纹浴衣都忘了穿。

“我的就没你的好看”他说，黄仁俊听了笑出声，说你怎么和个小女孩一样还在意这个。

他们到街上，小摊子和鸟居都支起来了，人们有说有笑地在其中游走，热闹非凡，黄仁俊牵着李东赫快乐地四处逛，逛到一个捞金鱼的地方，蹲下来拿着小网兜开始捞。

李东赫比较厉害，捞了好几条，黄仁俊最后拼尽全力终于捞到两条，被李东赫笑了好一会儿。居酒屋的门帘后面钻出来一个红头发的少女，穿着粉色浴衣，扎着丸子头，好不可爱。这就是隔壁老板的女儿悠子。

“头发，”黄仁俊说，“真好看，新染的？”

“嗯，”悠子微笑着点点头，“仁俊穿这个真帅啊”

她不忘夸了李东赫一句，李东赫没听见，专心致志地数他抓到的战利品。

打听下才知道悠子今天在朋友的居酒屋帮忙，问他们要不要进去坐会儿，黄仁俊婉拒了，说要和李东赫去那边的神社求个签，顺便吃点小吃。

他们路过了一群穿着和式短褂，扛着旗鼓吆喝的大叔，神社在眼前了，黄仁俊觉得这么高这么大的鸟居在三天之内架起来真的很神奇，李东赫说，战争年代的效率就是这样的。这年代还有夏日祭，已经不错了。

问巫女求了个签，又买了一对御守，别在对方腰间，签上两个“中吉”，李东赫瞥了一眼揣在怀里，黄仁俊问他饿不饿，他点头，指了指附近的人头攒动的摊子。

过去看到人手一碗炒面和一盒章鱼烧，还有小孩拿着大大的红红的苹果糖，李东赫点了一堆吃的，两个人找了个桌子坐下。隔壁的本地大婶在喂孩子吃面，小孩调皮不肯好好吃，视线和李东赫对上，一下子安静了，乖乖的开始吃。

“想不到你还会哄孩子，”黄仁俊悄悄说，

“我不知道啊，我有这么吓人吗”李东赫说，他们的食物端上来了。

傍晚，人少了一点，两个小孩还在外面，黄仁俊喝着波子汽水，喝到里面只剩一滴，举起来倒到李东赫嘴里，李东赫乖乖接住，舔了舔嘴唇，

“有时候觉得跟没打仗也没什么区别，”黄仁俊吹了吹口哨，

“除了街上一堆随便进屋抢东西的兵和天上的轰炸机，”李东赫接口道，

“最危险的那些人都是反抗的人，所以装聋作哑就好了”黄仁俊的语气明显黯淡下来，李东赫冷静地看着他，

“但是不可能不反抗，”棕色浴衣的少年说，“不反抗就会被吞没，只是时间的问题”

黄仁俊沉默了一会儿，一声不吭地靠在右手边的李东赫的肩膀，他来济州岛过了两年了，李东赫突然长大了很多，肩膀也比自己的宽了，真的像一个男人一样了。李东赫打了个哈欠，指指紫红色的天空，

“马上要放烟花了，那边”

在绚烂的花火下李东赫亲了黄仁俊一下，浅浅的带着颈间的香气的一下。黄仁俊微微闭着眼，仿佛这一刻成为了永恒。

浴衣凌乱地散落在鸟居前，人群消失了，只剩下两个交合在一起的男孩。黄仁俊扶着柱子无助地哀声呻吟着，李东赫这小子吃了什么发育的这么好，直肠会被他撑爆吗……虽然自己的也还行……

李东赫不说话，夜晚的蝉鸣在这时变得格外响亮，皮肤更黑的男孩托着矮一点的男孩的细腰不知疲倦地冲刺，像浮世绘里的贵族男子和他的宠妻。院子里的竹筒一下一下地敲在石头边，黄仁俊渐渐的也不出声了，感到一阵强烈的困意。

“我困了，东赫”

“再忍忍，马上就好了”

“我要是睡着了背我回去”

“滚，睡着了我就让你在这儿睡到天亮明天来接你”

“傻逼”

结果又变成这种对话了，一点浪漫的气氛都保留不了，最后怎么样了呢？黄仁俊没睡着，但是李东赫还是把他背回家了，到家的时候月亮都升到中天了，桌上的麦茶一口没动。

“东赫，”

“嗯”

“月色真美。”

“你更美。”

水中毒

两人住的街上有很多小商店，这其中悠子家的蔬菜店是唯一一家日本人开的店，但是和邻里相处得也很好，店主中本先生是彻底的反战派，跟着亲戚来了济州岛旅居，从来不参与战争相关的事情，悠子受其影响也是如此。她还说，自己想一直在韩国住下去。

黄仁俊开玩笑说，可我是中国人啊，我还要回家的。

悠子脸红了，改口道，我跟着你，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。

这段青涩的暗恋在这个夏天戛然而止，悠子被她的家人带回了大阪，带上了军方的船，因为“岛上太危险”，离开了小城。临走前她哭成了泪人，她说我还不可以走啊，我还有留恋的人在这里，我还不能走，

一个弱小的女孩子没办法违抗家长的命令。她还是走了。

黄仁俊对她只有朋友之间的情感，但是还是觉得心被什么压住了一样，透不过气。李东赫说，熟人离开你了都会这样。

天空中的轰炸机更多了，越来越密集，有时候严重到要停课进防空洞的程度。最后干脆不让学生去学校了。黄仁俊在家织毛衣，李东赫就站在厨房里做泡菜汤。

所有物资几乎都被运往前线。他们只有红薯，大麦，泡菜和难吃得要死的午餐肉，偶尔有年糕和麦芽糖。敏亨哥上次寄回来一袋速溶咖啡，外国货，被他俩两天喝光了，一个礼拜都没睡好觉。

“所以说这不是好东西，还是麦茶好喝。”

黄仁俊对李东赫的评价不置可否，他想吃冷面，街上那家饮食店有，但是很贵，战时连这种东西都贵，他就攒一周的钱，拉着李东赫去吃，两个人合吃一碗。

李东赫偶尔看到隔壁空了的蔬菜店，有点不知道该说什么，那家店空了以后一直没有人来组，经济不景气，这也是难免的，况且他们街也不是什么黄金地段——他有时候看到驻守的兵在里面打牌，抽烟，更有甚者拉着花巷的姑娘在废弃的椅子上……然后他装作没看见直接绕路走了。从后门回到自己家。

黄仁俊从中国给他带了本《聊斋志异》，他看不懂汉字，抱着书看里面精美的插画，偶尔黄仁俊有空会翻译给他听，他最喜欢的故事是画皮，黄仁俊问他为什么，他说因为有性，黄仁俊白他一眼，说我再也不给你读了，你个死变态。

——当然是逗他玩的，李东赫八百年前就对女人的这种事情不感兴趣了，只是因为画皮是黄仁俊经常读的，而且每次读的时候都一只手架在床上，松松垮垮的睡衣垂在胸前露出红点，

他的春梦始于黄仁俊止于黄仁俊，黄仁俊是他粗糙的人生中唯一的一抹精致细腻的地方。

夏天，李东赫把所有能穿的衣服洗了，光着身子在屋里乱晃，只穿了一条内裤。黄仁俊坐在小客厅里看书，抬眼看一眼李东赫就骂，说你个小子又在白日宣淫，是不是欠操啊，

欠操的应该是黄仁俊自己，他也心知肚明，埋在桌子底下的下体看了李东赫的大腿就硬得不行，李东赫很会撩拨，坏笑着坐在柜子上吃香蕉，用最色情的那种方式，

别他妈的吃香蕉了，

吃我，

黄仁俊含住李东赫的性器的时候上衣迷之失踪了，像是被揉起来扔到了平行宇宙，他转着圈舔发红的龟头，手拨弄着低垂的睾丸，就像录像厅里放的成人片女演员一样，李东赫按着他的头，狼一般低声吼着，骂了一句就射在他嘴里。

太爽了，结果这么快就交代了，又要被黄仁俊笑了，李东赫闷闷地想，结果下面的人没有笑他，反而黏糊糊地粘到他身上，抓着半勃的性器就往自己穴口放，今天真的很主动，怎么回事，比起高兴李东赫更多的是感到困惑，甚至…警觉，发生了什么他不知情的，

黄仁俊说，我还记得你的妹妹，你还记得她在花巷和我们一起玩的日子嘛？

战时的花巷热闹依旧，官兵都往里头钻，嗨够了再换一家，没有办法找到正规工作的女孩子们只好在里面谋生——包括李东赫的妹妹，小小年纪就被送进去做妓女，最后死于性病，大部分妓女都是因此早夭。

东淑。她的名字到现在还刻在那间酒馆的墙上，李东赫每次看到心都揪一下。大清洗——就是对可疑分子的屠杀——过后，他又去了酒馆，少了很多妓女，原来都是暗中参与革命活动的女孩。

他在桌边坐下，点了杯烧酒。一群兵围过来，其中一个看着他笑，说你长得很像东淑，你是他的哥哥？

李东赫很厌恶地说，离我远点。

那个兵长得并不丑，相反是相当的好看，有着欧洲人一般的精致的五官，他开始自说自话地自我介绍，说自己叫李帝努，以前是东淑的老相好，这是东淑死后他第一次来这里。

“我们也有感情，

“虽然被迫…嗯，帮外人打自己人，因为我们是雇佣兵”

这一点足以让李东赫一拳打爆他的帅脸，但是他忍住了，听起来确实有什么故事，另外几个兵收起了武器坐下来，李帝努慢慢地把东淑和他的故事说给了李东赫，一个他从未听过的令人唏嘘的故事，

李东淑刚来的时候不敢接客，后来被强迫出去，每天以泪洗面，直到她遇到了李帝努，和别人不一样的年轻男孩，李帝努带着一手的伤踉踉跄跄地跌进酒馆，她抱住他，说你受伤了，李帝努笑笑，回答道，我就是来找人帮我处理的，

她细心地帮他包扎好，李帝努静静地看着她圆而小巧的侧脸，这是他没有见过的不该在这里的女孩子，纯净，甜美，无论如何也不会改变，他心头一热，吻了下女孩的额头。东淑怔了一下，眼泪夺眶而出，也许是她第一次遇到这么温柔的陌生人，

她把她真正的初夜给了这个男人，抱着李帝努一边呻吟一边哭的稀里哗啦，李帝努只是柔声安慰她，不要紧，一切都会结束的，一切都会好起来的，我会陪着你一直到最后，

木槿花开的灿烂的那个季节，李帝努带他逃离了酒馆，在乡下隐居，直到她在他的怀里安然死去。

“你知道吗，其实那不是性病，她真正的死因，”李帝努顿了顿，“是水中毒”

水中毒，花巷通用的黑话，不是“水”，而是一种花巷女孩常服用的液体药物，一些不愿意接客的女孩强迫自己产生快感，就会喝这种药剂，不是催情药，更像是LCD一类的致幻剂，控制人的精神，当然有强烈的副作用，

东淑过量服用了，是李帝努也不知道的，于是副作用发生了，在心脏停止搏动以前，她的大脑先死亡了。

“为什么不说是水中毒，上头不会允许女孩知道这个，这会断了他们的财路，女孩宁可饿死也不会想因为这死去”他拳头捏的紧紧的，说这话的时候，李东赫觉得自己全身的血都变得冰凉了。

“这就是领导我们的人，我对他们没有信心了，所以去当了雇佣兵”

“我觉得你没错”李东赫终于评价了一句，

“不管对错，在乱世你要生存下去只能这样，我和我的伙伴们本来和你一样过着平凡的生活，如果不是因为这场灾难…”

是的，不是所有人都能像李东赫和黄仁俊一样苟且于市井之中，总有人要牺牲些什么来保全其他人的安康，李帝努是，东淑何尝不是，

李东赫对这群兵突然起了敬意，这是以前从未有过的。

他们坐了会儿就离开了，临行前在刻着东淑名字的墙边刻了李帝努的名字，还有一句短短的“会去见你”

李东赫知道下一次见到他可能就是从战场运回来的遗骸了。

绽放于大地的旋律

夏天结束的猝不及防，早秋的风刺骨的凉，黄仁俊不再去学校了，还有李东赫。

他们参加了志愿军，一群和他们一样本来可以过安生日子的平民百姓，拿起了枪杆子，做好血洒战场的准备。但是黄仁俊不太一样，他去当了军医，或者说，护理员。他说，自己不想摸枪，那是打死自己父母的混账东西。

李东赫表现出色，得以有更多上战场的机会，后来在军中的名声就传开了，大家叫他“full sun killer”，是那种笑着和你聊天的时候也能干掉好几个敌人的厉害角色，黄仁俊后来也被熟知了，“年糕护士nim”，照顾人的时候柔软温和，所有士兵都喜欢找他。

“年糕护士”那天在给伤员喂粥，“太阳杀手”跌跌撞撞地进了帐篷，手上汩汩地流着血，黄仁俊看了他一眼，回到伤员身上，

“说了多少次自己先止血，你当我随叫随到的？”

“反正快到了，护士nim对不起~”

“你等着——慢点吃哦，烫……”

他真是很适合做这个，可以疗愈全世界的伤痛的样子，李东赫入迷地望着他看了会儿，黄仁俊提着医药箱来了，他说医生在做手术，现在由他来包扎。

上一次黄仁俊给自己包扎是什么时候？哦，好像是学校里表演，自己摔伤了，腿上摔掉一块肉——李东赫忍着痛想，黄仁俊的手法就没有他的态度这么温柔了，虽然很专业，他常常想，战争逼迫他们学会了多少本来没必要学的东西，打枪，埋伏，医疗……杀人，救人………

天使在人间，魔鬼在旁边。

他有点后悔自己拉黄仁俊趟了这趟浑水，军医的日子也不好过，没办法反击但是随时需要暴露在战火中，这哥却乐在其中，他很喜欢救人于水火，这会让他想到他父母当时保护了全村几百人，自己命丧黄泉……

“呸！你说什么呢！！”

李东赫害怕了，捂住黄仁俊的嘴，黄仁俊吃吃地笑起来了，两个少年在昏暗的帐篷里像一对亡命天涯的鸳鸯，没有未来，没有前方，也没有后路，

“你怕什么，你比我还容易死，这年头命还没大米值钱”黄仁俊开玩笑，

“不要说没用的话……你会好好的，我不是开玩笑，我死了你也会好好的”

黄仁俊沉默了一下，又笑了，

“我们都会好好的，”

李东赫睡着了。醒过来的时候黄仁俊在身边打哈欠，然后看到他抱住他，李东赫才注意到两人微勃的下体贴在了一起，

“做吗？”

黄仁俊亮亮的眼睛会说话。

“嗯”点点头，李东赫拉开黄仁俊的护士服，

很久没做爱，李东赫甚至忘了润滑，差点草草进入，黄仁俊拼命捏他说疼他才反应过来，自己什么时候变成了色情笨蛋了……炽热埋入体内时黄仁俊低头闷哼了一声，抱着李东赫同样温热的脖颈。

“痛就跟我说”

“不痛，很舒服”

是真的很舒服，黄仁俊的后穴记住了爱人的形状，好好地吃进去了整根，他嘴里中文，朝鲜语和韩文交杂着呻吟着，李东赫听不懂，只好随声应和，

“好……好哦……好……”

“东赫再用力点……对……”

很小声的交流，怕被隔壁的人听见，但是交合的水声没法盖掉，也没有办法，大家睡得还算安稳，这场偷偷摸摸的性爱也就好好地结束了，临睡前黄仁俊清理了下，抱着李东赫，说睡吧，明天还要干活，

第二天李东赫在敌人那里缴获了一只口琴，这是他好久没见过的玩意儿，上次吹已经是八年前了，他包在衣服里带回军营，黄仁俊对此很是新奇，他没听过人吹口琴，问李东赫能不能来一段，

李东赫想了想，吹了最擅长的一首，听完黄仁俊点点头，说很好听，这是什么歌？

《my love》。李东赫说。

黄仁俊笑了，your love是我吗？

毫无疑问，李东赫捏了捏黄仁俊的脸。

我们什么时候可以回家呢，

黄仁俊冷不防来了一句，李东赫愣了愣，作思考状，然后摇摇头，

我也不知道。

大地上有两只蝴蝶，转着圈在花丛里跳舞，花被一把火烧成灰烬，他们被迫逃离，飞向远方，那舞蹈的旋律却一直都在，直到永远。

无色透明

李东赫负伤了，重伤。对方用一颗手榴弹炸了碉堡，和他一起驻守的小兵当场被炸死，他奄奄一息，

黄仁俊几乎是哭喊着跑到他的担架边，把他抬到帐篷里，也不知道自己哪来的这么大的力气，李东赫睁开被血糊了一片的眼睛对着他虚弱地笑，

对不起啊，我没有好好地，遵守那个约定，对不起仁俊，

你不要说话了，先休息，

黄仁俊忍住眼泪给他疗伤，所幸都不是致命伤，只不过肯定没法下床了，李东赫很是难过，说不能多杀几个敌人真是太可惜了，黄仁俊骂他，你他妈这时候还想着打打杀杀，天王老子都救不了你，

可你救得了，李东赫定定地看着黄仁俊，

黄仁俊的眼泪夺眶而出，拳头轻轻地落在李东赫伤的轻的肩膀上。

他们退役了，带着所有的赞美与光荣，李东赫眼角的疤成了他的勋章，黄仁俊手背上的淤青也是，两人回到济州岛，那个小城，那条街，还和以前一样，没有过多的颜色渲染，普通，灰调，但是温暖。

悠子竟然回来了，还带了个眉眼精致的中国男孩，学中国舞的，悠子叫他昀昀，但是他其实叫董思成，黄仁俊问她昀昀的来由，她说这是他的小名，说是为了战争获得胜利，

谁获胜？

当然是好的一方，悠子扬起头。

昀昀看着他们低着头笑，李东赫站在他旁边，靠着他也跟着笑，

轰炸机只多不少，这场战争并看不到头，但是所有人都抱着不知从何而来的希望。敏亨哥，李东赫，黄仁俊，悠子，昀昀，李帝努……大家都在努力生活，努力工作，努力热爱这片土地，努力地爱人。

李东赫回学校的第一件事就是去找老师要作业，老师惊呆了，说你也开始学习了？他撇撇嘴，我一直在学啊，我只是不够聪明，不是谁都是黄仁俊那样的。

黄仁俊哪样的？你还说他，一天到晚心思不在学习上，明明可以100分只学到90分的程度……

参军真的可以把一个人改头换面，他变得好学，黄仁俊也不再一门心思扑在学习上，开始参加社团活动，甚至加了个乐队，黄仁俊唱歌真的很好听，自己唱也很好听，但是他的更好听，李东赫没来由地觉得，

悠子家的蔬菜店扩大了店面，在门口支了个小吃摊，天天做大阪的名小吃，门庭若市，悠子很开心，每天放学就去帮忙，黄仁俊偶尔也拉李东赫去帮忙，卸货啊什么的，董思成在店里清点账目，李东赫看到他无名指上的戒指，和悠子无名指上的一模一样，心里一动。

他买不起贵的，就托隔壁班的罗渽民，一个珠宝商的儿子，用水钻做了一对——渽民是出了名的心灵手巧，没多久就给他带来了，是精美的四叶草图案，李东赫要请他吃街尾的烤肉，他哈哈笑着说不用，给自己看着长大的两个亲故做东西他乐意，不需要什么报酬。

哦，最近有个年轻的雇佣兵老是跟着日本人来我们家，他还挺帅的，叫什么……李帝努？我觉得他对我有意思，说给我买外国牌子的银手链，我没同意，我是不是应该同意的？罗渽民问了一大串，

李东赫愣了一下，咧开嘴笑了，

大家都开始新的生活了吗，

要好好的啊。

黄仁俊晚上洗好澡光着身子坐在阳台上，李东赫在他背后问他不怕被日本人抓走啊，细皮嫩肉这么好看，对方白了他一眼，外面是废弃的核电站，哪来的日本兵，你的脑子别给学傻了，

李东赫环住他，舔他的耳朵，一直到后颈，一直到肩膀，黄仁俊轻轻地哼哼，远处荒地上草丛里的蛐蛐拼命地叫，高耸的烟囱顶端的黑烟飘到远处，两人的汗水蒸发带出肥皂的香味，也跟着风一起飘走。

少年也想过要这样飘走吗？

他们紧紧地抱在一起，仿佛这就是终点，仿佛一切都已经结束，仿佛天堂就在他们的怀中。

李东赫，我们结婚吧。虽然没有民政局的结婚证。

这是我的台词啊。

什么？

拿着。

……你哪来的戒指……

找渽民做的。

白痴…………………

那么，尊敬的黄仁俊先生，我的伊丽莎白小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？

Clear like water.

Transparent like glass.

Fresh like country air.

Forever like you and me.

————————————终————————————


End file.
